Description of the Related Art
Electronic messages, such as text messages and email, are typically sent and received within a matter of seconds. Most of the time a sender wants the message to be delivered as soon as possible. Once the message is sent, the message may be delayed due to high network traffic, network outages, or other problems so that a sent message may be delivered later than anticipated. It may also be desirable to delay sending a message. For example, a sender may want create a message and have the message arrive at a receiving device at a later time. For instance, the sender may want to create a message while the sender is thinking about the message to be sent and may also want to have the message appear in the receiver's inbox at a later time. However, at the time that the message is to be sent, the sender may not be available, a device sending the message may have problems, such as having a battery charge that is too low for the sending device to send the message, there may be an outage in the digital communication network connecting the sending device and receiving device, and the like.